


you won't even know i'm here

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, eddie is a flexible bitch and that's the tea, just fax, mm pining??, no printers, oh yeah, some nice yogggaa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a short drabble i originally wrote on tumblr





	you won't even know i'm here

Eddie was exhausted. He was doing his daily workout videos, clad in some leggings and the tightest tank top he owned. This was the only exercise he got because he had class literally 24/7, and he wanted to make the most of it. He was determined to stay in shape since he had let himself go a bit when college started, but no longer chubby tum Eddie! Richie would have to find someone else to make fun of. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Eddie giggled to himself. Wouldn’t it be funny if it was Richie, considering I was just thinking about him?

When the door opened and revealed his crush, dark hair, big rimmed glasses and all, Eddie felt his jaw drop. “H-hey, Rich.” Richie smiled down at Eddie, nodding appreciatively at his getup, then pushed past him and plopped down on the couch, right in front of the tv where his workout was paused. “Am I interrupting something? Sorry, I had to leave my dorm since Stan and Bill wanted to bone. You figure they’d be a bit more secretive about it, but nope. I gotta stand there and listen to Bill talk about how good Stan takes it up the ass.” Eddie was nodding along with what Richie was saying, but not really listening, too distracted by the fact that his dick was slowly hardening in his leggings, because Richie looked so damn hot today.

“Eds? Are you even listening to me?” Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and folded his hands in front of him in what he hoped was discrete. “Uh, yeah, I just gotta finish this video if you don’t mind.” He hoped Richie protest and tell him to hang out with him, anything to avoid doing squats in front of his crush of 8 years. But no such luck. ‘Sure man, I’ll just be here texting Bev. You won’t even know I’m here.” With that, Richie pulled his phone up in front of his face and pretended to unlock the device, his eyes peering over the top to catch another peek of Eddie’s ass in those leggings.

Eddie pressed play warily on the tv, and resumed his squats, trying not to think about Richie’s eyes glued to the back of his head. He finished the workout with minimal embarrassment, thank God. But then the cool down came, and he dropped into a split, trying to cool down his muscles as much as possible, so he wasn’t sore tomorrow. He glanced up at Richie for a second, and that turned out to be an awful mistake. Richie was sitting up on the couch, hands suspiciously in his lap, with a face that could only be described as turned on.

**“Wow, I didn’t realize you were that… flexible.”**

Richie mumbled, his breath heavy. Eddie licked his lips, deciding he should have some fun with this. “Oh that’s not even half of it.” Eddie smirked, lifting his leg up to his head. Richie’s breath hitched and Eddie knew he had full control of this situation. Richie wanted him too. So he sauntered over to Richie on the couch, and sat on his laps, his legs folded on either side of Richie’s thighs. He was looking up at the boy on top of him with half lidded eyes and wet lips.

Eddie finally closed the gap between them, slotting his lips with Richie’s, rocking back and forth on his lap. He felt Richie wrap his hand around his neck, and that was it for him. “Fuck me.” He whispered against Richie’s lips, and reached his hand up to run it through his course, dark hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Richie moaned, picking up Eddie and carrying him over to the wall. “Why don’t you show me how flexible you are, slut?” Eddie whined, preparing to show Richie everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! ik it's short, my apologies.  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
